The Rise of Sandstar
by TheOttomanEmpire
Summary: On the night of no moon, a pregnant ThunderClan queen gave birth to a single mewling kit. On the same night, the medicine cat received a sign from StarClan, mapping out the poor kit's predetermined fate, up until her death. Rated T for blood, violence, and dark thinking.
1. Prologue

**Readers, **

** For the past couple of days, I have been camping with a few friends and my Grandmother. One of my friends has been almost as into the warriors series as myself, and she wanted to write a collab warriors fic with me, so that's what we're doing. You got a problem with it, go eat yourself. Oh, and unlike my other stories, I will not be using obscene language.**

** SUMMARY: On the night of no moon, a pregnant ThunderClan queen gave birth to a single mewling kit. On the same night, the medicine cat received a sign from StarClan, mapping out the poor kit's predetermined fate, up until her death.**

** WARNING: Probably just some blood and such. I'm not really sure.**

** DISCLAIMER: Neither my friend nor I own The Warriors series. All the names are things we made up ourselves, and the story belongs to us as well.**

**Enjoy,**

**Otto-Chan and Friend.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Prologue_

_ The wind howled, and angry grey clouds covered the blank spot where the moon used to be as a she cat's screams echoed through the hollow all of ThunderClan called home. All cats flinched silently as the grey tabby queen hissed and cried in absolute agony. "Come on, you can make it!" A mottled brown tom yelled into the bramble den. Being the father, he twitched impatiently and growled with every screech of his mate._

_ The black and white tabby she cat helping with the birth was the medicine cat, Tendrilclaw. Still focusing her bright yellow eyes on her work, she hissed back at the tom. "Quiet, Molefur!" With another howl of pain, the grey tabby brought a tiny, red-brown she-kit into the Clan. "That's it, Mistheart. You're done. You can rest now."_

_ Mistheart never had the chance to respond. She was dead as soon as the kit was born. _

_ That night, while Tendrilclaw slept, her late mentor, Cloudfeather came to her in a dream._

_ "Cloudfeather?" The she cat's yellow eyes looked straight into bright blue ones. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_ The calico she cat gazed down at her former apprentice, and sighed in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Tendrilclaw," Cloudfeather mewed quietly, "That this creature was born into our Clan today."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** There you go, my dear readers. A little sample of warriorsness. If you want to see any more of this story, let me know in a PM or a review, and we'll write it for you. Holy **_**crap**_**, I'm on SUCH a sugar high! I'm on my 3****rd**** Dr. Pepper, and I've had 2 tubes of SweetTarts, 2 tubes of old fashioned Sprees, and a chocolate muffin from Costco! I'M READY TO KICK DOWN A FRICKEN' WALL!**

** Anyway, please review, no flames (Lest I kill you in the face), and thanks for reading, despite this story's acute suckiness (Because that's just as much of a word as warriorsness). **

** Peace out, **

**Otto-Chan and Friend.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Readers,**

** Uh, I know this isn't how I usually write, but to repeat what I said in the author's note of the prologue of this story; I will not be using any obscene language in this story, and I will raise the violence factor up a bit. Ugh! I have a splinter stuck in my flip-off finger, so this was a pain in the. . . hand to write.**

** For any of you who have ever heard the song "They're Coming to Take Me Away!", that's the song that comes to my mind when I think about what Sandkit will become. So just wait. Things are just starting to get interesting in the heart of a future ThunderClan camp.**

** So, in the last chapter, a kit was born in the ThunderClan camp on the night of no moon. The kit's mother died after she was born, and her father has abandoned her. The night the kit was born, the medicine cat, Tendrilclaw received a message from StarClan telling her that the kit would be the ruin of her clan.**

** Dun-dun-duuuuun!**

** Ha! JK. Um, so, uh. . . Read~!**

**Enjoy,**

**OTTO and Friend**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Tendrilclaw gasped as she snapped awake, panting heavily. She looked toward the nursery in fear and shock, glaring through the thinning tendrils to the small, ginger she-kit that was destined to be the ruin of her clan. She stood still, just staring at the helpless, blind kit. There was no way that she could destroy ThunderClan! She was so small and fragile. . .

_Mousebrain!_ The tabby cursed herself. _StarClan wouldn't lie about something so serious!_ She thought this over and over again all that morning, but she was never fully convinced. Tendrilclaw didn't have as strong a connection with her ancestors as most medicine cats did, so it must have been serious in order for Cloudfeather to have visited her.

_I should talk to Dewstar._ She thought, walking out of her den towards her leaders den.

"What do you need?" The clan's deputy, Roseblaze looked at her friend kindly.

Tendrilclaw dipped her head and looked at Roseblaze. She didn't look too healthy. Her cream fur, with the ginger stripe down her spine looked dull and shaggy. Her usually bright hazel eyes looked sunken and tired. She honestly looked dead. "I need to speak with Dewstar, but after that I want you in my den."

Roseblaze rolled her eyes and moved aside to let Tendrilclaw into the leader's den.

"Tendrilclaw?" The aging leader looked at the black and white tabby kindly. "My sister's kit seems to be growing up fast."

Tendrilclaw purred. "Sure, Dewstar, but I need to talk to you."

The old, pale, spotted cat's ice blue eyes took on a serious look. "About Mistheart's kit?" Tendrilclaw was a bit taken aback.

"How did you know?"

"You aren't the only one with a connection to our ancestors, Tendrilclaw." The old she-cat's blue eyes intimidated Tendrilclaw.

"Of course, Dewstar." She meowed. "Sorry. But this kit."

"She needs a mother."

"What? But this cat could end our clan!"

"Tendrilclaw!"

The tabby flinched at her leader's commanding tone. "Y-. . . Yes?"

"That cat is still young. Very young." The old cat's mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely as she spoke. "Every kit needs a mother. They can't fend for themselves."

"Who would mother her?" Tendrilclaw asked, earning an icy glare from Dewstar. "She killed her mother, and her father won't even look at her!"

The leader dipped her head. "Yes, it would be in the kit's best interest if she never knew about her mother, and if Molefur never acted as a father to her." The old she cat leaned back on her haunches. "I will assign Yellowtail to be her mother. She and Beetlefur lost their kit the greencough, but she can still take care of her."

Tendrilclaw nodded. "Fine. I'll tell them. I'll also make sure Molefur keeps away from her." With that, the tabby stood up and left the den, dragging a confused Roseblaze with her.

**~~Four Moons Later~~**

Sandkit curled up against her mother to avoid the cold. "Yellowtail, why's it so cold out?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"Because, little one." Yellowtail explained in a soft voice. "It's cold because it's LeafBare. That's the time when it gets cold out and plants die."

The little ginger she-kit tilted her head to one side, looking up and the golden she cat, absentmindedly pawing at the queen's tabby tail. "Why do plants have to die?"

"Everything old has to die to make room for the new."

". . ." Sandkit stared at her mother for a minute. "Do you hear that? Someone's coming. You should go get Beetlefur!"

Confused, the queen got up and left the nursery to find her mate.

Only seconds later, the ground started to vibrate with the sound of fast and heavy paw steps. Sandkit stuck her head out of the nursery to figure out what the sound was when she heard Roseblaze screech "WindClan's attacking!"

Sandkit watched in apathy as the clan was flooded by tons of bodies. WindClan warriors ran through the camp, clawing and biting at every cat they saw. The ginger kit watched as her own kin shrieked in pain, and the scent of blood and death filled the camp. Two large brown toms that looked almost identical to each other looked at her and ran to attack.

Sandkit snarled and puffed up her fur. With her odd green eyes and unnaturally long claws, the kit actually looked frightening. The toms looked down at her, ready to kill her whenever they were ready. Unfortunately for them, Sandkit was an unnaturally powerful kit.

As soon as the toms attacked, Sandkit slipped beneath them and ran her deadly claws through on tom's fur, cutting deeply into his stomach. The wound was so deep, that the tom immediately fell to the ground and made a small gurgling sound before dying. The second tom stared at the first in shock, then at Sandkit with a mixture of horror and hatred.

"You monste-!" He screeched ironically before Sandkit clamped her small jaws onto his throat and shook her head until he dropped dead.

"Sandkit!" Roseblaze ran over to the kit. "What in StarClan's name did you do!?"

"I protected myself!" The kit turned back towards Roseblaze with a mock look of fear.

" Don't worry!" The cream and ginger cat hissed, looking around at the invading cats. "Come with me. I'll get you out of here."

**. . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** There you go, guys. A short chapter one.**

** Now you guys get to see how eerily powerful and emotionless Sandkit really is. Heh. I really like writing violent stories. . . Urf! PAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNN! My stupid finger hurts like nobody's business! **

** Uh, so, next chapter will be different. Probably. Sandkit may still be uber creepy. Thanks for reading, and please review! I won't update if no one wants another chapter.**

**Peace,**

**OTTO and Friend**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sandpaw pulled her lips back into a snarl as her clanmate hurled himself at her, bruising paws outstretched. She ducked underneath him, extending her legs beneath him, and sending him flying. Spinning around as another apprentice came her way, Sandpaw jumped up above her, landing with her paws squarely on her back and causing her legs to give out. She hissed, backing up against a tree, scanning her surroundings for more threats.

"Nice job, Sandpaw." Her mentor praised, stepping into the clearing. "You're turning out to be one of the most promising warriors I've ever seen."

The dusty she-cat dipped her head. "Thank you, Roseblaze." She padded over towards her mentor and sat, grooming her chest fur with quick tongue strokes.

"Roseblaze." A dark red tabby was making his way into the clearing. Sandpaw narrowed her eyes at the young tom, who always seemed so close to her mentor. "Dewstar needs to see you. _Now_."

The cream she-cat dipped her head. "Oh, StarClan," She muttered to herself. "What's going on now? Uh, Whiteflower."

One of the other mentors- a white cat with black tips on her ears- perked up, green eyes widening. "Y-Yes?"

"You're in charge. Make sure nothing bad happens." The clan deputy turned to look at Sandpaw. "I want you coming with me. Tendrilclaw needs to check on you again."

Sandpaw nodded, following closely behind as her mentor ran up the well-worn path to camp. "Roseblaze?"

"Hmm?" The young warrior looked back at her apprentice. "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"A bit." The sand-colored cat admitted. "I'm . . . I'm not exactly sure why Tendrilclaw needs to check on me so often. I don't get sick or anything; I wasn't born with any issues; I've never been seriously injured before . . ."

The deputy's long strides faltered for a moment. Her expression became stony. "I . . . I don't really know why, to be perfectly honest." She mewed quietly. "Tendrilclaw doesn't tell me _everything_ like she used to when we were kits. We're good friends, but that doesn't mean that I have to be in on everything."

"So there's something to be in on?" Sandpaw replied.

"No." Roseblaze responded quickly. "Not that I know of. Look, Sandpaw, unless it means you can't fight or go on any patrols, it's really not my place to worry about it."

Her apprentice nodded. "I see. Okay." She looked back up at Robinfeather- the dark red tom pacing just a few foxlengths ahead of them. "Why does Dewstar need you? Do you know?"

Roseblaze shrugged her muscular shoulders. "I'm not sure, but it might be because of how sick she's getting. She only seems to be getting worse . . ."

"Hm. Well, she's our leader." Sandpaw muttered. "She can't die; not yet. She's strong, and I'm certain this isn't her last life."

The bigger she-cat looked at her apprentice quietly out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to say anything about the matter. She knew very well how many lives Dewstar had left, and all she could feel about the matter was apprehension and disdain for the illness that constantly plagued the old cat. "She'll be fine."

Soon, the three cats made it back to the camp. As Sandpaw scampered off to Tendrilclaw's den, Roseblaze headed over to the leader's den. "Dewstar? It's Roseblaze."

"Yes, yes! Come in, old friend!" The old she-cat's grizzled, rasping mew echoed through the entrance, allowing the younger cat entrance.

"You, um, wanted to see me?" The cream she-cat touched noses with the speckled grey one. She sat down in a hollowed dip in the floor of the den.

Dewstar nodded. "Yes . . . I'm afraid I really don't have that much longer, dear." The old cat adjusted herself in her nest. "I wanted to talk to you mostly about how you'll run the clan after I'm gone and dead."

Roseblaze hissed. "Please, Dewstar, that won't happen anytime soon. Tendrilclaw's doing everything she can and-."

"And that's not going to be enough." Dewstar leaned forward, blue eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, Roseblaze, but this is a time for you to listen, not to speak." The old cat paused, settling in her nest once more. ". . . I'm sorry. I know this sort of thing isn't easy for you, but I'm getting old. It's true that the illness is getting better, but the effect it had on me only seems to grow worse all the time."

"I'm old, and weak, and I'm on my last life. That means that, in less than three moons, you'll be the leader of this clan." The ThunderClan leader sighed. "I know you'll do well- I trained you myself. That isn't the issue. What I'm worried about is _your_ apprentice."

The deputy tilted her head in confusion at her leader's words. "Sandpaw? What about her?"

Dewstar shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that she's a little . . . violent. I was originally worried about how she'd turn out later in life. That's why I assigned you as her mentor. But it seems now that she's quite strong, but in control of it."

"Of course she's in control!" Roseblaze hissed. "She's not a stupid kit anymore! She's still young, but she's one of the best and brightest cats I've ever trained!"

The leader nodded. "Yes, and the kits you train tend to be the best warriors." She sighed, turning her head away. "I'm sorry. I just need to know if you'll make a good choice for deputy."

Roseblaze's eyes narrowed at the sudden change of topic. "Fine. I was thinking Snowcloud, actually. Did you have someone else in mind?"

Dewstar purred. "I think that Snowcloud is probably a good choice." She agreed with a nod. "Smart, tactical- even if she isn't as strong as some of the others. She would make a good deputy, and a good leader."

"Right." The cream cat nodded. "Well, was there anything else?"

The old cat's eyes suddenly darkened. "Actually, there is . . . It's about ShadowClan. I think they're planning to move against us."


End file.
